


Expect The Unexpected In The HG

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue's the weakest tribute, it would seem only 95 ponds thin, and underfed, easy to break<br/> Cato's the strongest and best looking tribute and he's been training his whole life, but can a little 15 year old change his life... One thing's certain in the games you have to expect the unexpected. (Rue is 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reapping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that this paring is weird but... I liked it and got the idea from tumblr.  
>  Just comment and I could do a story with whatever characters u want..

Rue sifted her position in, the large crowd of sixteen year olds and held her breath she had a 10% chance of being picked roughly, but in Panam a 10% chance was still risky. She held her breath when the escort Fanny dug her hand into the bowl and bit her lip. She noticed how scared her sisters looked and how depressed her bestfriend Anastia looked she quickly slipped her hand into her friend’s. The curvaious woman pressed her perfectly glossed lips to the large microphone “Rue Plum,” she said in her extremely annoying capitol accent.  
Rue felt everyone’s eyes on her as she subconsciously walked up to the shiny new expensive stage. Rue bitterly eyed the stage, the same stage that she’d helped build just for the capital’s entertainment, that thought triggered something inside her that was near to hate. On top of the stage the young bubbly, green blonde woman who gushed at Rue and held her freshly manicured hand out to the small girl. Rue had a pretty good idea why she was gushing, Rue was born pre-mature and due to that she was always smaller than the other kids her age, even though they were all underfed. Rue accepted the lady’s hand and used the rest of her weight to push herself up on the stage. As she stared down she saw the camera man flash the high tech invention in front of her face. She forced a small but determined smile on her face, and moved her freshly done hair from her face while starring stone hard at the camera… she might not make it out of there alive but she knew that she was not going to show fear to those people. Fanny then leaded into the mike and yelled cheerfully as if she was at a rally “let’s give it up for Rue Plum, district 11’s female tribute!” To Rue’s happy surprise everyone stared at Fanny like she was the lowest piece of trash on earth, Fanny obviously embarrassed quickly moved on to the boys “Thresh, Watterson” she heard. When she heard that all happy thoughts faded from her then if she ever had a shot she didn't now, Thresh was the tallest most muscular boy she’d ever seen and to top that he had brains, she could hear the sighs and gasps and even feel the tension as he walked next to her. It seemed as if everyone agreed any chance Rue had went down the drain when Thresh got reaped….. Or did it?


	2. Chapter 2

Cato sighed in exhaustion on his new red velvet couch in the Capitol Train. He wiped his blonde hair from his face and frowned, he knew why he was so tired though; before the reaping he’d trained for fifteen hours all through last night and in the morning due to not being able to fall asleep. Then he’d gotten ready for the reaping; now in other districts this might just be easy take a shower put on the least ugly thing you have and go, but for 2 the reaping was a two hour process of getting ready…and that was only the men!  
These meant that he’d had to of course shower, and then soak in hot perfume water, and then get his hair cut, and then he had to get dressed and plaster a seductive but still murderous smile on his face, the angle which he was playing for the games. He didn’t even get to eat though out all of that his mother had shoved an apple in his face but that was all and for a one hundred and eighty-five all muscle man that was nothing. After the reaping he had to go and discuss his game plan with his mentors and trainers while not making it “too obvious” that that’s what he was doing and to top that he’d gotten into a squabble with his district partner Clove. So when he finally got a few minutes to himself he revelled in it. He pressed the on button for the remote to the huge flat screen television and sat down and watched the reaping videos. To him it was all boring until it came to district 11. He saw a tall slim but curvy blonde girl in a very revelling skin tight orange dress volunteer from 1; she said her name was “glimmer” and winked he rolled his eyes, he’d expected that much from 1 a perfect superficial 10, and her district partner was okay tall fairly muscular nothing too awesome in physique but Cato knew why he was picked he was what girl’s would call hot or cute and if that was the case he had a better chance than anyone with a six pack of winning. He watched his reaping while chewing popcorn he saw his part and he was impressed he didn’t think that he could have pulled off his angle so well then there was cripple from 6, a techy from 3, a fit cute girl from 4 another career district but the boy looked out of place next to her short, skinny and frisky. The girl from 5 was unusual to him she looked evasive and fox like. Then there came the one that puzzled him he watched 11 when it came to the last two districts he usually just laughed at how distraught and messed up they looked compared to the other districts. So he’d expected that when he saw a cute thin but still long legged girl with smooth dark caramel skin walk up towards the stage, but there was something about the way she walked towards the stage that made him reconsider her. And when she stopped and stared right into the camera he felt as if he was looking into her soul. Then he watched a muscular dark boy walk up reverently on the stage, he also noted how quiet and sad everyone looked as he walked and he knew why, when he looked at that girl he saw a cute, friendly and somehow soulful person stare back from the television but he also saw a dead person too.  
There was mutually no way that a little girl like that could harm anyone….the most she could do was smile at them and hope that they killed her quickly, something made his heart beat faster at that thought but he ignored it and continued surveying that district, then he watched 12, typically this year there were skinny underfed seam children reaped and the girl from 12 was twelve, he sadistically smiled at that “oh the irony,” he muttered, turning over the television but his thoughts were still on the girl from 11 “this should be interesting,” he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Rue stretched and got up, checking her alarm it read 4:15 the usual time teens in district 11 had to get up to shell peas, she bit her lip at that painful thought. Life was seemingly unchanged in her district but here it was different and she was different she’d have to become a whole new person to come out alive….if she could come out alive that is. She shook those thoughts from her mind and gazed at her picture of her family; her three sisters, mother and father she was also there smiling, she remembered that day. That was the day that the capital had sent dentist to check their teeth. So everyone had to take photos and their dad asked if a photo could be taken of all six. Just the thought of her family made her feel more determined to go home, but her thoughts were interrupted by an avox. The dumb girl walked sullenly into the spacious renaissance designed room and nodded at Rue. She then put down some an expensive looking pair of skinny jeans and a cute brown polka dot shirt. The girl turned to leave but Rue stopped her by saying “thanks, for bringing in my clothes,” The red head girl turned and smiled, then she saluted Rue with district 11’s trademark. Rue pulled the girl into a hug, realising that all she needed was a bit of encouragement, from someone who’d gone through something equavliant to what she’d have to do. After a hot shower, she browsed the clothes sent for her, a Gucci shirt, Louis Vuitton black skinny jeans, black Gucci heels and a cute brown bag. She was startled at all of the expensive clothes for one thing, she never even seen all the brand name things in person and for another the shirt alone could feed her whole district for a month!   
She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and went outside to talk to her mentors…..

Cato stabbed the dummy with his sword to his surprise and pleasure it went right through and all of the “insides” came out too. He smiled, if he could he’d like to jab it through the game makers face and then President Snow, his thoughts were interrupted by a fairly short dark haired brown eyed slim girl. “If you don’t come out I’ll eat your breakfast don’t doubt me,” she said. Cato raised his eyebrows “I don’t know where you’d put it,” he replied cleaning his sword and smiling at his district partner and bestfriend, Clove. He could feel her rolling her eyes behind him “seriously, Cato I’m starving I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning’s reaping and I only had two pancakes,” she pointed out eyeing his sword and the dummy before him. He grinned now “okay, I’ll race you to there the winner gets both servings of eggs.” He teased sprinting down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Rue felt soaked with sweat, as she took her five minute break that she had to beg for. Her hair was messy, her designer clothes were soaking wet and her small frame exhausted, she’d just gone through one day of training and felt sick to her stomach. But this was just how her coach wanted her to feel, since she was so small and petite and looked innocent and friendly Chaff, her mentor was playing up the innocent but still tough look. Rue didn’t see how it would work for her but she was willing to try knowing that it might be her only chance of survival.  
By dinner time Rue felt ready to pass out, she’d had three hours of aerobics and agility class, then two hours of weapon handling class (this was mandatory) she’d then had to do an hour of jogging then go back to weapon handling class, and find a weapon that fit her. She’d felt most at home with the metal slingshot. To her surprise the ‘stones’ were dynamite wrapped up in circular ball forms, but what surprised her the most was the fact that sBut what really made her feel better was sinking into the large sofa after eating twice her serving size in the lobby. Thresh was next to her and he was stretched out over most of the couch his large muscles showing from his sleeveless shirt. Rue watched him, while trying not to make it look like that but he notice “what,” he asked obvious strain in his voice. Rue smiled “what’d you do today, you look tired…. I ran eleven miles in total today,” she remarked hopping to start a conversation. He just frowned “I weight lifted, jogged, did more stuff with weights and mostly got measured,” was his cool controlled answer. Rue ignored his tone of voice and continued on “oh…that’s cool I guess we’re working two different angles,” she joked light heartedly. He frowned at her “okay. Look let’s not make this any worse than it has to be, what’d you want.” He asked flatly. Rue’s smile turned into a puzzled frown “nothing, I mean I just want to be friends” was her reply. His was a snort “there’s no such thing as a “friend” in there, we will have to kill each other if we meet up, you know that right.” Was his crispy interchange “why should we have to play by their rules, in their sick game?! I’m tired of being told what’s right or wrong.” She stared right into his eyes when she asked him. His eyes locked into hers and his voice lowered “your right, but you’re giving your mouth too much liberty, why should we play by the capital’s rules? Companions?” he asked sheepishly. Rue nodded and then leaned over and hugged him. he was good at it. She knocked out seven out of the eight targets and she’d felt pretty good about it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Skip a few scenes I want to make rue and Cato meet)  
Rue walked slowly through the soft garden while whipping the gold costume glitter from her face, tonight she’d been dressed up as a butterfly that could turn into a flower by a great stylist called “Cathrinea”. It was, an unusual name to Rue but the lady seemed to love the teen tribute and couldn’t stop gushing on about the games and what “darling” tributes 11 had this year. Rue continued thinking about that and about her family until she hit into something solid and hard.  
Cato messily undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he always felt weird and awkward when dressing up in front of people and he didn’t wear a lot of loose clothes ever so he felt even weirder in them. Soon his shirt and tie were both flung on the ground and his bear muscle was showing. He ran his fingers through his hair and kept walking abstractedly thinking about his sister and mom back home. He was still thinking about his family when something fell beneath him.   
Rue’s head hurt but when she felt her head it wasn’t bleeding so she took that as a good sign and looked up. Above her she saw the tribute from district 11. His eyes were blue and dangerous looking but still pleasantly determined his hair was light blonde and he was fair in complexion with a very muscular body in fact he had an eight-pack. Rue flushed and looked back down quickly, when she noticed who was standing over her.   
Cato watched as the slender girl from 11 winced in pain and then looked up, she seemed surprise, scared and embarrassed when she saw who it was. A mixture that he really shouldn’t have, but really enjoyed. Cato smiled and extended his hand to help the girl up; he noticed how she considered it before accepting his offer.  
Rue let the attractive older district 2 boy pull her, up he did it with such ease that she let something slip from her mouth that she latter regretted “thanks, you’re strong.” She stated friendly but then she blushed realising how stupid that sounded especially when the boy in front of her was showing his six pack abs, plus he was from district 2, the most conceited, wealthy district out there. Her blush deepened and she awkwardly looked down again. Cato wasn’t really noticing her little dilemma and was staring at the girl with more than casual interest she was only a year younger than him, but she was so small he mused to himself, but was brought back to earth by the girl who was obviously making some attempt at conversation. He smiled politely and continued to survey her, in fact he only paid attention when she turned to leave then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back “wait, so why were you so distracted?” he asked. Rue felt something like an electric bolt jolt right through her as Cato pulled her around her whole body felt as if it were on fire and she had to strain herself to hear him. Rue bit her lip “I was just thinking about my family” she replied vaguely, she wanted to say more but, she knew that Chaff and Thresh wouldn’t agree or like her talking to a guy from 2 “you?” she asked still thinking about the touch she’d felt. He was watching her lips in an over observant way “yeah, me too I guess,” was his reply shrugging. Rue nodded and stared dumbly at the boy there was something other than physical attraction that was pulling him to her. Rue winced at that thought whatever attraction it was, she didn’t like it and she knew from watching previous games district 1, 2 and 4 might look fairly friendly but they’d rip your throat out if given the opportunity. ‘Plus, they were all skilled and prepared for this event, giving them an obvious advantage.’ She thought a bit angrily. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the district 2 boy pull her closer and brush her hair from her face.  
Cato brushed his hands against the girl’s cold forehead her curly hair was damp with a bit of blood. She winced when his hands came into contact with her skin and she felt the same electric jolt shoot through her body. This time, however Cato seemed to feel it too because he kissed her.  
At first it was a soft quick kiss, but when Rue kissed him back, he deepened the kiss and moved his hands to suit. They were still kissing when Fanny gasped and stepped back nearly tripping over her six inch fuescha red heels. Rue instantly pushed herself away from the sexy career. “Fanny…” she muttered blushing, the escort smiled “yes, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, I just wanted a bit of fresh air and usually no one comes out here so,” she winked “continue, by all means” Rue’s already red cheeks turned an even darker colour. Cato on the other hand seemed much more natural and unbothered; he just winked at Rue slipped his hands into his pockets and walked smoothly towards the exit his tight jeans showing his abs even better.


	6. Chapter 6

Cato frowned as he looked in the mirror, tomorrow was the official start of the games and two days since he’d last spoken too or touched Rue, the girl from 11. She’d seemed to be avoiding him, which to be honest he couldn’t blame her for since that’d been his plan. To throw her, off track and mess her up, but it seemed to be doing him more harm, especially since almost all his thoughts were now centered on either winning the games, his family or Rue. He’d only caught on to his obsession when he realised that he’d been watching out for her score. He was a bit surprised when she gotten a 7. He’d gotten 10 and he’d practiced his whole life, she’d never been near a weapon in all her sixteen years, he was sure of that. He punched the mirror and watched as the whole glass shattered as his muscle entwined with the blade. “Pull yourself together Cato!” he ordered himself, he knew exactly what a “crush” could do to him in the games it could get him and everyone on his team killed. He didn’t really care about the everyone else part though; because he knew no matter how “friendly” anyone in his alliance was they wouldn’t hesitate to snap his neck when the time came. He’d been conditioned not to trust anyone, not even his mother fully so and even though he was feeling some sort of uneasy emotion towards this district 11 girl (he knew better than to call it love) he’d deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rue wrapped her arms around the tall boy and stood on tiptoes, he then lifted her up and continued kiss her. “So, this is how you’re dealing with it?” she asked him pulling apart to check his cut. He laughed “I’ve done worse,” was his reply before trying to kiss her again, she pulled away and looked at his bandage. “Really, though the night before the games and you have a bruise as big as a black hole.” She said roughly massaging his burnt area, he’d started bleeding from the wound, but the burn cream in the paramedic section left the blood wound with nothing but a small scar left and even that seemed to be fading. “How’d you get a 7?” he asked her playing with her hair. Rue saw the danger in answering the question and just smiled, “I’ve got ways,” she shrugged. His playful smile grew even larger “so, do I and I’ll tell a secret for a secret.” Rue rolled her eyes “what you do is hardly a secret,” she shrugged easing up on a large desk and staring at him, he raised an eyebrow “oh, really? I can do much more than throw a sword.” He remarked casually. Rue grinned “uh, um like….” She teased, he kissed her again “like that, for instance and I know which muscles to press on to make a person: tell the truth, be paralysed or die. He listed smiling dangerously. Rue felt a chill go through her at that thought but she smiled and forced herself to look as if she didn’t care. Cato spun her around and pressed down on her arm “I could make, you tell the truth or, you could do it yourself.” She heard him whisper in her ear pressing down on her truth muscle “so, what else can you do?”  
Rue felt queasy as he pressed down hard on her shoulder “I can climb and,” she forced herself to keep quiet despite the pain in her arm and her brain telling her to speak up. Cato forced his hand down even harder on her shoulder “and…” he willed her. Rue frowned but the words escaped her lips “I can hunt.” She admitted the pain too great. Cato instantly eased up on her arm and spun her back around to face him. Her face was red and she looked as if she was forcing herself not to cry. He then pulled her closer to him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and despite herself she enjoyed the hug.


End file.
